


Who is Potya?

by tuples



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Jealous Otabek, M/M, One Shot, otayuri - Freeform, puma tiger scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples
Summary: Beka overhears Yuri sleep talking.





	Who is Potya?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiTe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/gifts).



"Potya, no... That tickles..." 

Otabek was disrupted from reading his book when he heard Yuri talking in his sleep. He looked at his boyfriend who was mostly under the blankets. 

"Potya, not on the lips..." And Yuri was giggling. This is Yuri and he doesn't really giggle so Otabek put his book down and continued to observe Yuri. Apparently, Yuri was not yet done sleep talking. "Come back and give me cuddles... Potya, I love you, silly..." Yuri was giggling and cuddling his pillow. 

Otabek not being able to sleep, wonders who the hell Potya is but does not know how to ask Yuri. He ends up staying awake most of the night thinking about this. Who could sleep while your boyfriend dreams of someone else? And he sounded so happy about it too. Otabek ends up sleeping in the next morning, but he wakes up to the smell of coffee, and a Yuri carrying a tray of breakfast.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Yuri says and Otabek just growls. “Oooh. Someone is too grumpy even for his favorite coffee and omelettes?”

Otabek scrambles lazily to sit up. Yuri is already beside him, placing the breakfast tray on his lap. They had a couple of hours before they have to leave for the airport. Yuri finds it odd that Otabek woke up later than he did. Yuri kisses Otabek’s cheek and gently reminds him they have to prepare for their day out.

Otabek nuzzles against Yuri’s neck and tries to not ask Yuri about Potya first thing in the morning. He remains silent and Yuri doesn’t ask anything, just motions for them to eat.

In a little while, Yuri’s phone rings and he picks up. Otabek tilts his head to ask and before Yuri even notices it, Otabek hears the greeting.

“Grandpa! How are you?” Otabek likes seeing Yuri so animated when he talks to his grandpa. He then proceeds to eat, letting Yuri have his time chatting with Nikolai. He knows that his boyfriend misses his grandpa a lot and it’s just not easy being apart too long when Nikolai is basically all Yuri has left. (Yuri will never ever admit that he’s got his family of skaters and coaches. Like. Never.)

As he was sipping his coffee, it seemed like Yuri was about to end the call. “Yes, grandpa! I’ll tell Beka you send your regards,” and Otabek can’t help but smile that Nikolai seems more affable with him nowadays. Otabek then gives a thumbs up. “Oh, and Beka hopes you’re doing ok too.” Nikolai seems to say something to Yuri and he just nods and smiles sadly. “Please hug Potya for me. I really miss Potya so bad. Thanks, grandpa.”

Otabek suddenly felt so weirded out with the flow of emotions. How could Yuri just talk about Potya like that in front of him? He breathes in and watches Yuri resume eating. He has so many questions, really. Just not sure what to ask first. It felt so awkward to eat normally when he’s so bothered. Thankfully, Yuri starts by saying how he misses his grandpa and his pirozkhi. Otabek just hums to acknowledge this. He is normally quiet anyway.

Yuri suddenly remembered one story about him and his grandpa making pirozhki and that Potya was trying to get some of the meat while they were preparing it. Potya again. Otabek couldn’t keep quiet anymore and blurts out, “So who is this Potya that you have been hiding from me all this time?”

Yuri looks at Otabek quizzically and asks “What makes you think I’ve been hiding Potya from you?”

“You were talking about Potya in your sleep and as far as I recall, you’ve never had a boyfriend before but you were giggling in your sleep, talking to Potya.” Otabek felt so breathless after his outburst and he knows he lost his patience. He’s embarrassed but he just couldn’t stop the words from gushing out of his mouth.

Yuri surprised him by laughing, tears stinging his eyes. Otabek felt so shocked. Was Yuri making fun of his feelings? He wanted to leave the room but Yuri just took his hand and kissed it. “You’re so silly, Beka. Potya is my cat,” Yuri tells him with a goofy grin. And Otabek’s jaw just dropped. Seeing his surprise, Yuri adjusted their tray and pulled him closer. “I never thought I’d see you get jealous of my cat.”

“Well, you’ve never called Puma Tiger Scorpion as Potya in front of me, Yura.” Otabek was mortified but he couldn’t help but be jealous of the Potya in Yuri’s dream.

“Sorry, Beka. It’s just that Grandpa never got the hang of calling Potya that way.” Yuri then explains how they got his cat and how Nikolai gave the nickname Potya.

Otabek started feeling better and he had to admit that it was ridiculous. “I just don’t like it that you were affectionate with someone else while you are dreaming, Yura.”

Yuri poked Otabek’s side, and said “You know it will always just be you and Potya. Everyone else is gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actual headcanon was posted by tokitokinicole on [this Tumblr post](http://tokitokinicole.tumblr.com/post/162532467508/first-night-yurio-sleep-talks-about-his-cat)
> 
> Also, Yuri tags Potya as Puma Tiger Scorpion in Instagram photos. XD Most likely, Potya has a dedicated Tumblr and Instagram accounts. Both carrying the name Puma Tiger Scorpion.
> 
> Not beta'd as this is a [drabble on Tumblr](https://thisistuples.tumblr.com/post/162535108931/tokitokinicole-first-night-yurio-sleep-talks) and reposted here.


End file.
